irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Second Iztarian civil war
|- ! colspan="3" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;font-size:110%"|Belligerents |- | style="width:33%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa" | Iztarska Riepublika* Bratrstvo i Ednota * Armada Iztarske Riepubliki * Narodna Milicia Izkanska Republika * Izkanska Armáda | style="width:33%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa;padding-left:0.25em" | * Izbiackí Národní Štát ** Izbiacka Narodna Strana ** Izbiacka oslobođečna Armija | style="width:33%;padding-left:0.25em" | * Republika Slovenska Tarica **Slovenska Liberalna Strana **Ozbrojené Sliy Republiky Slovenská Tarica (OS RST) |- ! colspan="3" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;font-size:110%" |Commanders and leaders |- | Vitomir Petrović Slobodan Pavelić A. V. Posavinović | Andrej Izbiacki Pribislav Medveđ | style="width:33%;padding-left:0.25em" | unknown commander |- ! colspan="3" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;font-size:110%" |Strength |- | style="width:33%;border-right:1px dotted #aaa" | | colspan="2" style="width:67%;padding-left:0.25em" | |} the Second iztarian civil war was a conflict in Iztaria which led to consolidation of power of Vitomir Petrović. Origins of conflict Izbiak National State The conflict began on the 15th February afternoon (15.00) when A. Izbiacki declares illegitimity of the new Iztarian government in Estori. Subsequently V. Petrović ordered Izbiacki to be arrested. However, some 15 minutes later he seized Estori and Izbani and founds the Izbiacka Oslobođenečka Armija. He was joined by Pribislav Medveđ and they conquer Astovce (formerly known as Asztál) The Izbiak Liberation army declares the Izbiak National State. In the following ten minutes gen. P. Medveđ conquers Predsieň Iztarian response V. Petrović declares INS is a separatist movement and created the Armada Iztarske Reipubliki (AIR). They were to occupy Astovce. First engagements The first Battle was the Battle of Predsieň which occured some 20 minutes after the declaration of Izbiak Independence. It resulted in Izbiak victory, sice the 1-member AIR was defeated by 2-member IOA Subsequently gen P. Medveđ attacks Kupeľne Ťeplice. At around 16:10 the Izbiaks Conquer Khotba '''. The 8-minute long defence was broken after the cardboard walls were destroyed. The next 45 minutes were quite peaceful, until Vitomir Petrović declares war on the Izbiak National State. He passed a law sazing that iztaria was split into four counties: *Taroslavin (South-west) *Kuhiňa (south-east) *Puostel (northwest) *Military border (central and northeast) Operation Šabla The Operation lasted for 5 minutes, Iztarians tried to seize Khotba, but they only got hold of wardrobes for a short time. However INS seized the doorway to Taroslavin and the battle was over. The last engagement that day was the Occupation of Kuhiňa by INS in the evening. Growth of Tarica The following day, that is 16th February the Republika Slovenska Tarica declares independence at 05:05 (AM). One hour later, P. Medveđ tries to occupy Taroslavin without success, so he resigns. The so-called '''Jabuckan ceasefire draws borders between the competing states. At around 15.55 The Narodna Milicia is founded in Iztaria, as a paramilitary unit.at the same time the Taricans begin with Operation Tiger '''and seize the whole of Khotba and Predsieň. Jabučka was conquered by AIR. Izbiaks have fortified themselves in Kuhiňa, Astovce and Kupeľne Ťeplice. '''Operation Hora: The Taricans try to get to Taroslavin but are expelled. Operation Banana. '''Izbiaks occupy Predsieň. Taricans occupy Zahot and Kuhiňa. This is followed by '''Operation Zelena Jabuka (Green apples) leeds to withdrawal of Tarican forces. Iztarians occupy most of Khotba. At around 17.05 the Eastern Division of the Tarican Army signed a Treaty with the Izbiaks (Autonomus East Tarica), which is followed by and Administrative law. Tarican last struggles.Category:IztariaCategory:War The first military engagements on the 17th FEbruary begin and 14:00 in the afternnon, by the Tarican Operation Meček, when OSRST attack Taroslavin and attempt to steal weapons. Slobodan Pavelić believed that it is the question on the existence of the Iztarian Republic and declares war of Republika Slovenska Tarica. They defeated the Tarican offensive and conquered Khotba (4th Battle of Khotba). The Reperesentation of Autonomous East Tarica decides to take part in Operation Piesok. They get to Jabučka, but are defeated at the Fifth Battle of Khotba. Autonomous East Tarica loses Autonomy, which results in Battle of Kuchiňa. After a couple of minutes, Iztarians occupy Puostel, thus defeating Republika Slovenska Tarica. S. Pavelić promised that the members of the OSRST would remain unpunished if they join AIR. Defeat of Izbiakia After this P. Medveđ ordered all the weapons in Izbiakia to be transferred to Astovce, to prevent them getting in Iztar hands. Also, with the Tarican defeat , V. Petrović proposed a new civic subdision of the country: * Taroslavin-city * iztarska županija (Kuhiňa/ Khotba) * Izbiacka županija (astovce) Operation Sarmat This Operation was led by S. Pavelić, the AIR occupied Kupeľnie Ťeplice, while NM seized Kuhiňa. Vitomir Petrović invited A. Izbiacki to a conference in Kuhiňa, but they didnt agree. The izkan army was invited by Iztarians, and together this coalition got hold of parts of Izbiakia. In Estori, they declare joining of Izba to Iztaria. Even though the IOA have won at '''Izbani (Battle of Izbani), '''therywere defeated at Taroslavin. The last battle, the '''Second Battle of Izbani '''ended at 16:23 by defeating the Izbiaks. Subsequently, Astovce were occupied and the izbiaks surrendered at 16:49. Consequences A. Izbiacki, P. Medveđ, all members of the OS RST as well as S. Pavelić were sent to exile. Iztaria became c ontrolled by Vitomir Petrović. Izbiak language was banned and Iztar language was created Interpretation At first, Iztarian armies were glorified after the war, also during Slevania. However, later there were tendencies to ignore the war, people didnt talk about it and nobody mentioned it. All the events were hid under the carpet, especially during late Slevania and early Narentia. After the Breakup of Narentia the SlevanNational Archives were discovered and the truth as revelaed. Also Izbiaks gained sympathy within Subenia Currently, the Aikavian Federation tires to distance from Iztaria after revelaing the truth. They even changed the name of the Okrug from Iztaria to Kosnik